Super Spooky Best Friends (The Game) :3
Well, It's finally here. So far you can.. Do nothing. ;3; But here is what I've been TRYING to get working, and trying to understand. ;3; Version 0 * No sprite, no facial sprite, engage battle, no enemy sprites. Hopefully what to expect: Well, I need sprites of YOUR characters. They have to be small like you see in the RPG maker games. Enemy sprites can wait, I want to see us first. :,3. This project can be denied. I can accept rejection. Don't reject because you would let me down, or anything. As long as you are comfortable, then so am I. :3 Story I have no idea what the story is going to be about, but there needs to be a story, otherwise, the game would be pointless. ;3; Please suggest story ideas in the comments! <3 Characters/Allies Well, as far as I know, EVERYONE can be in the game. It just matters if you want to participate or not. If you do want to participate, I need to when you want to appear in the game. Here is the thing. Main Character : Choose to be this character if you want to play a full role in the story/game. '' Main Character requires: * Backstory, or how your character meets all the rest of us. ''Summon : Choose to be this kind of role if you don't want a full role, instead want to play as a summon that the players can summon to beat enemies. Summons require: * An explanation of what your summon does, please don't put "does 9000 damage". That'll be saved for freeplay at the end of the game. :3 But really, 9000 damage is op. ;3; Enemies: No, not what you think. Ask about enemies, if you ACTUALLY want to be the enemy, or submit an enemy, they will MOST LIKELY make it into the game. Don't submit yourself, I won't add you, because you all are too nice. <,3 Enemies require: * A picture of your enemy. * A short description of what your enemy can do, again no OP attacks. ;3; Boss Battles Wooh. I need your help with this one. PM me ANY idea for a boss on DeviantArt. A boss needs to be kept a secret. It would spoil the game! :3 http://scp999ticklemonster.deviantart.com/ Locations Final thing to talk about, hopefully. There will be different locations. The location you see in the picture, is supposed to be my containment cell. Don't ask about the lava.. ;3; (it burns.. ;_;). Starter Locations : Locations where a brand new hero is introduced to the game. (EX: Beefy in his average room number in Spooky's House Of Jumpscares) Every starter location, at it's end MUST have a boss battle. If you are applying for main character, please state your starter location, and PM me your boss battle at the end. <,3. Story Locations : Locations where the story progresses, which I have no idea where to start. Story locations might have a boss at the end of them too, dunno. :p Closing If you read this whole thing, and decide to participate, THANK YOU. It means a lot. If you don't like the idea, I understand. The game is pretty lazily built by me anyway. ;3; And, thanks.. again. I couldn't have had this idea without everyone one of you. <,3 And goodbye. :P Version 1 So far, I have made my cell in the SCP Foundation. I only got a request for Jazz's starter location and it's being made CURRENTLY. Probably VERY soon. c: Also, one enemy sprite has been added. Beefy's face picture has been added. My face picture has been added. I'm planning to add some more battle pictures pretty soon. :P New enemies will be added. If I have been sent the character sprites, I will add them to the game and show them in screenshots. Very little progress has been made due to self teaching, and very few pictures.. and slowness. ;3; Jazz's Starter Location (SL) = Currently Being Worked On SCP-999's Starter Location (SL) = Currently Being Worked On Sep's Starter Location (SL) = Being Worked On Battle Sprites : Jazz, if you can, pls send me a pic of your boss. c: (no spoileys :3) Sep, your's too pls. ;3; Character Sprites: Small issue, I need the character sprites. It works like this. Sprite requires.. * Face Down * Face Up * Face Left * Face Right And, that's all I can do. And that's the update. More updates coming soon. ;3; UPDATE 9/11/15 "Sprite Sizes" Found a forum.. I hope it helps. .3. ----- 1) you want to make a single sprite(like the monster or door sprites in RTP), then - picture size is 3x4 grid elements or (3x32)x(4x32) pixels or 96x128 pixels - save the picture as a PNG including transparency and a filename stat starts with $ (like the large monster spritesheets) 2) you want to make a full spritesheet (like the actor and NPC sprites in RTP), then - picture size is 4x2 sprites or 12x8 grid elements, total size is therefore 384x256 pixels - place eight different sprites in groups of 3x4 on that - save the picture as a PNG including transparency and without a $ in front of the filename, like the actor spritesheets If you use different sizes and naming conventions, then Ace will split the spritesheets into pictures in a different size than 32x32 Version 2 What's new: * Story developed. * New events added. * Starter Locations being finished up. * Boss battles being finished up. * Final Boss Battle planned and thought of. * Story: A peaceful chat was going on, when everyone's connections were cut. Looks like the internet is out again. Hm, my computer turned pitch dark? * Spooky has told the whole team that she has taken over the world with her ghost army. And now, she knows the team is the only things that can stop her. So, what now? * Characters will be met in alphabetical order, unless there is another order you guys like? * IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, OR THE ALPHABETICAL ORDER THING, PLEASE TELL ME, I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO BE SAD WHEN THE GAME RELEASES. ;3; Category:Browse